Algo así como el destino
by Luli-Potter
Summary: Annabeth está segura de que conocer a Percy Jackson, el tipo más raro de la universidad, no puede ser más que una terrible casualidad; porque el destino no puede odiarla tanto. —One-shot, para Agus.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es mi amado Rick Riordan :)

**Summary:** Annabeth está segura de que conocer a Percy Jackson, el tipo más raro de la universidad, no puede ser más que una terrible casualidad; porque el destino no puede odiarla tanto. —One-shot, para Agus.

**Nota: **Estoy muy emocionada porque este es mi primer fic del mundo de de PJO, y también mi primer Percabeth. Necesitaba escribir algo como esto porque después de terminar La Marca de Atenea y entrar en una depresión para suicido con galletitas corta venas, un Percabeth AU que ignora la existencia de los últimos tres libros no le haría daño a nadie ;). Ahora, Agus: originalmente, esta no era la historia que te iba a dedicar. Pero al final esto es lo que salió y en mi humilde opinión, no está tan mal. Espero que te guste :)

* * *

.::.

«Yo puedo asegurarte, querida, que el amor nunca llega por casualidad.»

.::.

_15 de octubre._

En realidad, yo no suelo creer en las coincidencias. Creo que todo lo que sucede pasa por una razón. Pero esta esa claramente la excepción. Conocer a aquel idiota no pudo haber sido más que una coincidencia. No pudo estar predestinado, el destino no podía odiarme _tanto._ Fue nada más y nada menos que eso, una simple coincidencia, un evento casual como cualquier otro.

¿No me creen? Bien, voy a contarles cómo lo conocí.

Era una tarde como cualquiera en la ciudad de Nueva York, donde actualmente resido. Yo volvía muy agotada de la universidad, cargando kilos de papeles en los brazos, pensando en los miles de trabajos que tenía para ese fin de semana y en el poco tiempo para mí misma que tendría, cuando un idiota más grande que el Partenón se cruzó en mi camino y arrojó a la calle todas mis cosas.

No, _no_ fue un típico encuentro de película hollywoodense en el que a la chica se le caen los papeles al piso y mientras los recogen ambos se tocan accidentalmente las manos e instantáneamente se enamoran total e irrevocablemente uno del otro.

—¡IMBÉCIL! ¿¡Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas!?

—¡Eh, que no fue mi culpa!

No, _para nada_. Bien podría decir que lo detesté desde el primer momento en el que me choqué con él, _literalmente_. Fue una suerte para mí —y para él también, porque de otra forma lo hubiese asesinado a sangre fría— que no se perdieron ni uno de mis trabajos de la universidad. Estaban un poco arrugados, pero milagrosamente a salvo.

—Eh, lo siento —se disculpó él muy torpemente—. F-fue mi culpa…

—Por supuesto que fue tu culpa —le respondí fríamente.

—B-bueno, yo…

—¡Hasta nunca! —le dije ya yéndome, porque como tenía vasto conocimiento en el campo de Encuentros Casuales de Novelas Asquerosamente Románticas gracias a mi amiga Silena, sabía que esa era la parte donde el chico invitaba a la chica a un café súper pomposo, y yo ya había perdido bastante de mi tiempo con ese imbécil. De verdad no esperaba tener que volvérmelo a cruzar nunca en la vida.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Hoy volví a verlo. _¿Por qué los dioses me odiarán tanto? _Me lo crucé en un pasillo de la universidad yendo a clase de Álgebra Avanzada. _¿Qué hacía un imbécil como aquel en una universidad de arquitectura?_ Aunque tal vez lo estaba prejuzgando. O tal vez no, y estaba en lo cierto. Era un rematado imbécil. rematado imbtaba prejuzgando. O tal vez no, y estaba en lo cierto.

—¡Eh! —Él fue el primero en reconocerme. Me paró en el pasillo y sonrió de forma estúpida—. ¡Tú eres la loca del otro día! Estuve toda la semana pensando en ti.

Bien, eso había sonado tan pero tan extraño que tardé varios segundos en responder.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Tú eres Annabeth Chase, no? Mi prima Thalía no deja de hablar de ti. Creo que eres su ídolo.

Y luego se rió. Yo seguía sin habla.

—No importa, de todos modos te estaba buscando.

—¿Buscándome? ¿A mí?

—Sí, sí, ¿eres Annabeth no?

—S-sí, soy yo.

—Bien —sonrió—, porque el otro día perdiste esto.

Sacó de su mochila varios papeles, una cometa en miniatura, un extraño artefacto que parecía un telégrafo, varias galletas de color azul y finalmente, un cuaderno que era mío. Lo tomé en mis manos y observé al chico fijamente.

—¿Y esto?

—Se te cayó el otro día cuando chocamos por la calle. No lo viste y cuando lo recogí del suelo ya te habías ido.

No dije nada. Un "gracias" habría sido cortés, pero estaba extrañamente sin habla. Entonces un muchacho entró por el pasillo corriendo hacia nosotros. Se detuvo frente al otro chico.

—¡Percy! ¡Te estaba buscando por todos lados!

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Sí!

No me detuve a escuchar su conversación, pero los observé detenidamente. Eran muy parecidos —de cabello negro alborotado, nariz recta y labios finos— con la clara diferencia de que el llamado Percy era una cabeza más alta que el otro. Y además tenía la piel bronceada, no como el pequeñajo, que era de un pálido enfermizo. Y los ojos verdes, pero un verde raro, más bien aguamar, y el otro los tenía abismalmente negros.

—¿Y quién es esta? —preguntó el petiso, sonriéndome con cara de travesura.

—Nico, esta es Annabeth Chase.

—¿El amor imposible de Thalía?

Percy rió.

—Algo así.

Nico volvió su atención a mí.

—¿Vendrás a jugar Mito-Magia conmigo?

—¿Mito-qué…?

No debí preguntar. El chico comenzó una larga perorata acerca de un extraño juego de cartas sobre la mitología griega. Y yo, que mi rarómetro ya estaba marcando el punto de peligro, me excusé con ambos y me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase, a la que estaba segura que llegaría tarde. _Genial. _

En fin, nada más que un imbécil y un niño raro. Pero no, yo no soy de prejuzgar a la gente. Ahora que sé que ambos van a mi misma universidad, estaré prevenida. O al menos eso espero.

.::.

_23 de octubre._

Juro que necesito vacaciones. Esto de la universidad se está volviendo demasiado para mí. Estoy segura que si Percy no se hubiera ofrecido para ayudarme con un par de trabajos, yo ya me hubiera suicidado.

¿Cómo es que el rarito de la comida azul terminó siendo mi salvación? La verdad es que fue por pura _casualidad._ Sí, sí, sé que las casualidades no se pueden aplicar a todo, pero esta estoy cien por cien segura de que lo fue. ¿Y que ahora me junte con los chicos más raros de la universidad? Bueno, _admito_ que eso ya no es tan casual. Pero de todos modos, todo lo que tenga que ver con Percy sucede por casualidad.

—¿Señorita Chase? —preguntó el profesor Brunner, de Latín. ¿Por qué teníamos Latín en la carrera de arquitectura? Una eterna duda para mí.

—¿Sí, señor?

—¿Puede decirme a qué declinación pertenece "Caesar"?

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. En primer lugar, no tenía idea de qué quería decir "Caesar", menos iba a saber a qué declinación pertenecía. Por eso me irrité muy rápidamente, porque si hay dos cosas que odio en el mundo son el no saber algo, y el latín. Pero el señor Brunner me miraba con paciencia, como se mira a un pobre tonto que exprime su cerebro por responder una idiotez. Eso me molestó aún más, así que no me quedó más remedio que responder con la verdad.

—No lo sé, profesor.

Brunner no parecía decepcionado. Y si era posible, eso me enojó aún más. Mal asunto, porque suelo hacer estupideces cuando me enojo demasiado.

—Bien. ¿Alguien sabe la respuesta? —Sólo una mano se alzó—. ¿Señor Jackson?

—"Caesar, Caesaris" es un nombre propio de la tercera declinación, señor.

Brunner sonrió orgulloso. Parecía un tío observando a su sobrino favorito. Por las miradas de irritación de varios de mis compañeros de clase, eso era algo que sucedía usualmente. Me reprendí mentalmente por no haber prestado atención antes.

—Excelente, Percy. ¿Y sabes qué nombre es y de quién estamos hablando?

—Es Julio César, o _Iulius Caesar. _

—Maravilloso —se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Ha anotado todo, señorita Chase? Esto tal vez esté incluido en el examen.

Intenté no ruborizarme y anoté todo. Escuché algunas risas a mi alrededor. Odié a Brunner por la humillación que me hizo pasar, pero odié aún más a Percy Jackson por demostrar ser mejor que yo en algo. Y aún cuando creía que había tenido suficiente, Brunner me encargó un trabajo especial para entregar a la semana siguiente. Como si no tuviera ya suficientes trabajos por hacer.

Mientras salía del aula considerando seriamente el suicidio, el imbécil de Jackson pasó por mi lado, y tuve la brillante idea de pedirle ayuda.

—¡Eh, tú!

Se volteó confundido.

—¡Sí, tú, Jackson!

Se acercó sonriendo de lado.

—Tengo nombre, ¿sabes, Annabeth?

Fingí que no lo sabía.

—¿Ah, sí, y cuál es?

Sonrió.

—Soy Percy.

—Ajá, sí, Percy. —Tomé aire—. Te llamaba porque… ¿podrías ayudarme con el trabajo de Brunner? Porque tú sabes mucho y eso…

Parecía sorprendido. Pero accedió. Sentí el más grande alivio del mundo. Quedamos en vernos al día siguiente, en su casa. Si no fuera porque estaba desesperada, no había accedido tan fácilmente a ir al departamento de un desconocido. Pero bueno, así se dio la _casualidad._

Después de todo no fue tan malo. Qué digo, fue genial. El tipo resultó que sabía un montón, y además conocí a la famosa Thalía Grace, que al parecer me admiraba por mis trabajos en la clase de Arte. Siendo sincera, se sintió muy bien que alguien me admirara. También conocía a un tal Grover Underwood, que parecía ser el mejor amigo de la infancia de Percy. Era una especie de mezcla entre pacifista y ecologista, y me cayó genial.

Sí, sí, todo maravilloso, pero finalmente Brunner terminó encargándome otro trabajo más. Lo extraño fue que no necesité pedirle a Percy ayuda, simplemente se acercó después de clase y quedamos con vernos esa tarde en mi casa.

Puede que suene estúpido, pero la hora anterior a el encuentro estuve tan nerviosa que barrí la sala tres veces. No me gusta causar una mala impresión a los extraños. Percy no era técnicamente un extraño, era mi compañero de clase, pero de todas formas era la primera vez que venía a mi casa.

Cuando sonó el timbre, corrí a abrir y grité "¡Ya voy!". Luego me detuve en la puerta y me reprendí mentalmente. _¿Quién dice "ya voy" cuando va a atender? ¡Estúpida!_ Abrí la puerta y pude jurar que frente a mí había otro Percy. Un Percy en versión mejorada.

Tenía el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre, lo que por alguna razón me pareció atractivo. _Es un desaliñado, tonta._ Al parecer tenía calor, porque vestía una camiseta sin mangas que me dio primera fila para sus fuertes y bien trabajados brazos. _¿Es que ahora te fijas en el físico de la gente?_ Tenía la mochila de la universidad colgada al hombro, y entre sus manos traía una bandeja de galletas color azul. _¿Azul? ¡Te lo dije, es un raro! _Y por supuesto, no faltaba su amplia sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes blancos marca Colgate.

—Hola —saludó él—. Traje la merienda.

Señaló las galletas y sonrió.

—H-hola… —dije un tanto aturdida. Me corrí de la puerta torpemente y lo hice pasar. Entró mirando todo con una sonrisa, y por alguna razón dejó de importarme si le causaba o no una buena impresión. Era un chico amable que me ayudaba con la tarea, no un supervisor de hogares o algo así.

Pasamos varias horas en el trabajo. Cuando pudimos darlo por terminado, nos sentamos en la cocina a tomar la merienda, y tengo que admitir que sus galleras azules son las mejores que probé en mi vida. Conversamos un largo rato, y cuando el trabajo salió como tema, no pude contener mi curiosidad:

—¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto de historia antigua? —le pregunté con las cejas alzadas. Percy me sonrió.

—Mi madre me contaba las historias de la mitología griega cuando era niño.

Me mostré incrédula.

—¿En serio? ¿Nada de "La Cenicienta", o "Caperucita Roja"?

Percy negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo conocí "Teseo y el Minotauro" y "Las Aventuras de Hércules".

Reí, porque sonaba extrañamente divertido.

—Sí, mi madre siempre fue una loca por la mitología griega. Conoció a mi padre así.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ajá. Un verano fue a la costa y se enamoró de un apuesto marino, segura de que era Poseidón, el dios del mar.

—¿En serio?

—Sipi.

—Wow. —Me sonrió—. ¿Y lo era?

—¿Quién?

—El marino, ¿era Poseidón?

Yo lo había dicho como chiste, porque era imposible que su padre fuera verdaderamente un dios. Pero Percy contestó de manera sombría.

—No lo sé. Nunca lo conocí.

Me sentí mal por él. Sabía de primera mano lo que era tener padres decepcionantes. Mi madre biológica también nos había abandonado a mi padre y a mí.

—Lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. No extrañas algo que no has tenido —dijo aquello cono si fuera algo que le hubiera llevado mucho tiempo asimilar—. Además, tengo a Paul.

—¿Paul?

—Mi padrastro. Es el mejor.

Y sonrió, con la misma sonrisa que usaba para acordarse de las travesuras que había compartido con Grover. Y yo no pude evitar sonreír con él.

El señor Brunner tenía razón cuando decía que Percy sabía mucho de esa materia. Gracias a él salvé Latín, porque Brunner nos puso un diez a cada uno, a pesar de que el trabajo llevaba mi nombre. Y al final, resultó que Brunner no era tan mal profesor.

Y bueno, así me hice amiga de Percy Jackson, y también de todo su círculo. Thalía, Percy y Nico son primos, Grover es amigo de ellos, Connor y Travis son un par de gemelos con los que tienes que cuidarte hasta de tu sombra, y Rachel es una chica hippie de mi clase de Arte que me cayó muy bien. Al parecer todos son amigos desde preparatoria, y tienen la extraña costumbre de todos los años estudiar una nueva carrera juntos. Este año tocó arquitectura.

Por supuesto, conocerlos no fue más que casualidad.

.::.

_14 de noviembre._

Tengo un problema. Y uno muy serio. Y mi problema tiene nombre y apellido: Percy Jackson.

¡Estúpido imbécil! Lo odio, lo odio, _lo odio_. Y más lo odio porque no sé por qué lo odio, y si lo sé no tengo derecho a odiarlo.

¿O sí?

No, no lo tengo. Porque él es mi amigo y se merece lo mejor, ¿no?

Como sea. Resulta que ahora él y la estúpida hippie de Rachel son algo así como pareja. Digo algo así porque se besan y toda la cosa, pero no oficializaron el noviazgo. Traducción: no le dijeron a nadie. ¿Por qué no lo hacen? Es estúpido ocultarles eso a los amigos, ¿no? Si bien yo no soy _tan _amiga de ellos —los conozco hace menos de un mes—, me molesta. Y mucho. Así que el otro día decidí abordar a Percy en un pasillo y obligarlo a contarles a los demás la verdad.

—¡Eh, Percy! —exclamé en cuanto lo vi doblar la esquina, llamándolo. Él me vio, sonrió y se me acercó.

—Hola Annabeth. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —dije, cortante—. Mira, no estoy para tonterías. Lo sé.

Él me miró confundido.

—¿Sabes qué?

—_Lo_ sé. Tu secretito, lo conozco.

Me estudió atentamente, como evaluándome.

—¿Qué sabes? A menos que no me haya enterado, yo no tengo nada que esconder…

—¡Lo de Rachel! —me exasperé. Percy empalideció y me miró nerviosamente.

—¿A qué te refieres con "lo de Rachel"?

Rodé los ojos. Este chico era imposible.

—¿Son novios, no? Lo sé, y no entiendo por qué no se lo cuentan a los demás. Ese empeño por dejarlo en secreto.

Percy frunció el ceño extrañado.

—Rachel no es mi novia.

Eso me hizo enojarme más.

—¡Que no es tu novia! —él negó con la cabeza—. ¡Percy, los vi besándose como un par de lapas el otro día en la cafetería! Que yo sepa, esas son las cosas que normalmente se hacen con una novia…

Pero Percy estaba extrañamente serio y nervioso. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, como para asegurarse que de nadie estuviera oyendo la conversación. Luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Si la besé es porque ella me lo pidió. No somos nada, sólo amigos.

—Pero si te pidió un beso…

—Si lo hizo fue porque estaba experimentando, nada más. Somos amigos.

Por alguna razón, parecía empeñado en subrayar eso.

—N-no entiendo.

Él suspiró. Me miró a los ojos y susurró:

—Por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que viste. _Por favor_, Annabeth…

Apenas pude resistirme a sus ojitos de foca bebé herida. De todas formas accedí.

—Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie.

Percy sonrió, y en un extraño impulso, me abrazó. Sentí la cara arder, pero no lo aparté.

—¡Gracias!

Se apartó y se marchó. Y yo lo odié, y lo odio, porque no sé qué es eso que me hace feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, y porque sé que él tiene la culpa.

.::.

_12 de diciembre._

Faltan sólo trece días para Navidad, y no sé qué voy a regalarle a Percy. Todos los años ellos organizan un Santa Secreto en el que este año decidieron amablemente hacerme partícipe. Y por _casualidad_ quien me tocó es Percy.

¿Qué se le regala a un chico como Percy? A Nico le regalaría las figuritas que le faltan de su juego de Mito-Magia, a Thalía una camiseta de su banda de rock favorita, a Connor o Travis algo de la tienda de chascos, a Grover algo lindo y reciclado, a Rachel —siendo un poco cruel— un juego de acuarelas o algo así… ¿Pero a Percy? No tango idea. Y faltan sólo trece días, y estoy desesperada.

.::.

_26 de diciembre._

Ayer decidí afrontar la verdad. No tenía nada que regalarle a Percy. Así que improvisé en el momento. Luego de una linda fiesta donde todos nos divertimos un rato, llegó el momento de los regalos, y con ello el momento de la verdad.

—¡Bien! ¡Ahora le toca a Percy! —dijo Thalía muy animada—. ¡Pasa al frente, Sesos de Alga!

—Cállate, Cara de Pino —le contestó Percy, pero sonrió. Yo nunca entendí el por qué de sus apodos, pero eran divertidos. A Nico lo llamaban Cara de Muerto, y a Grover Piernas de Cabra. No, no tenía sentido—. Bien —comenzó, y yo temblé—. Debo admitir que no sé quién es mi Santa Secreto, porque lo único que recibí fue una nota que decía que mi regalo me lo darían a medianoche. —Frunció el ceño, se encogió de hombros y miró el reloj—. Para lo cual faltan unos veinte minutos, por lo que espero.

—Ah —se quejó Thalía—, qué decepcionante.

Percy se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió. Me armé de valor y le susurré al oído:

—Ve a tu habitación en veinte minutos.

Él me miró asombrado, pero asintió. Bien, había pospuesto el momento unos veinte minutos. _Genial. _

Cuando ya todos estaban afuera, observando los fuegos artificiales y deseándose la Feliz Navidad, yo subí a la habitación de Percy, donde lo encontré sentado en su cama, expectante. Sonrió al verme, y me senté a su lado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó—, ¿cuál es mi regalo?

Yo no me iba a andar con rodeos. Así que actué impulsivamente. Juro que no lo tenía planeado, me salió por _casualidad_.

Lo besé.

Al principio, fue extraño. Él estaba desprevenido, y yo no tenía mucha experiencia en eso. Pero luego me devolvió el beso, y sentí como se me derretía el cerebro por dentro.

Sus labios eran salados, y su aliento era como la brisa del mar. Sus manos eran fuertes, y su pecho estaba mejor de lo que me había imaginado. Él me sentó en sus piernas y estuvimos así, simplemente besándonos, por lo que me parecieron horas. Cuando finalmente nos separamos, y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, susurré:

—Feliz Navidad, Sesos de Alga.

No lo vi, pero sé que sonrió.

—Feliz Navidad, Chica Lista.

Recién en ese momento me plantee que todo aquello podría no haber sido casualidad. Desde el primer momento, todo, estaba predestinado. Mi historia con Percy es algo así como el destino.

Y admito que me encanta.


End file.
